


Sweet Hearts for Sweethearts

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 04:57:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13780188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Challenge:Written for Harry100's prompt 331: 'Be Mine'.Beta(s):Sevfan and Emynn.Disclaimer:The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	Sweet Hearts for Sweethearts

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Harry100's prompt 331: 'Be Mine'.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Sweet Hearts for Sweethearts

~

When he saw heart-shaped sweets on Severus’ shop counter, Harry froze. 

They were all the rage, some enterprising Muggle-born witch having adapted a Muggle sweet into a magical one. Instead of just saying one thing, the sweets would change their words, usually to reflect the intent of the giver. 

That particular sweet said, ‘be mine’, alternating with ‘forever’. 

Harry picked it up, staring at it, his own heart racing. Was Severus _finally_ showing some interest in him? Was this a sign?

“Hello?” Severus emerged from the back. “Ah, Harry.” 

“Hello,” said Harry, pocketing the sweet. “How are you? Everything okay?” 

~

Severus raised an eyebrow. “Everything’s fine. Is this a social visit or are you here officially?” 

Harry, who’d planned to cite an official reason for visiting, smiled, his fist clenching around the ‘be mine’ heart. Time for courage. “Purely social, actually.” 

“I see.” Were Severus’ eyes lingering on his mouth? 

Harry exhaled shakily. “I was hoping you’d have dinner with me.” 

Something unreadable flickered in Severus’ eyes. “And how many will be joining us?” 

“I was hoping it could just be us,” said Harry. 

“That sounds like a date to me.” Severus sounded almost challenging.

Harry smiled. “To me, too.” 

~

Severus slowly blinked at him. “Why are you really here, Harry?” 

“To ask you out.” Harry moved closer, and from the corner of his eye he saw the entire dish of sweet hearts begin to flash, ‘be mine’. He drew a deep breath. “I’ve wanted to ask you out on a date for ages, but you’re a hard man to read, and I couldn’t tell if you were interested or not, so I’ve been gathering the courage to—”

“Yes,” Severus interrupted. 

Harry blinked. “Yes?” 

Severus smiled. “I’ll go to dinner with you. That _was_ your question, yes?” 

“Yes!” 

~

“You’re closing _now_?” Harry asked as Severus immediately flicked his wand and the front door slammed shut, the sign turning to display ‘closed’. “But…customers—”

“You’ve asked me to dinner,” murmured Severus. “I feel sure my customers, such as they are, would understand.” 

Harry laughed. “I doubt they’d be impressed,” he said. 

“You underestimate yourself.” Severus hummed. “No matter. I plan to show you your own worth, should you let me.” 

Harry felt as if all the air had been sucked from the room. “Tonight?” he asked. 

Severus smirked. “If you like.” He gestured to the back door. “Shall we?” 

~

Since he’d done the asking out, Harry had Severus pick the restaurant. He selected a tiny Italian bistro in London that served the most delicious food Harry’d ever tasted. 

To Harry’s surprise, the owners knew Severus, who spoke to them in fluent Italian. They didn’t get menus; food just began appearing.

“You speak Italian?” Harry asked over tiramisu.

Severus smirked. “And French, Spanish, and a smattering of German.” 

“Wow,” said Harry. “Just when I thought—”

“Yes?” Severus said. 

Harry slipped his hand into his pocket, the sweet heart giving him courage. “Just when I thought you couldn’t get any sexier.” 

~

Severus hustled him out of the restaurant so fast Harry’s head spun. Harry tried to pay, but the owners said something liquid and incomprehensible that made Severus smile. 

“What…?” 

“Dinner was their treat,” Severus explained as they walked. 

“Which means I still owe you dinner.” 

“If you like.” Severus was carefully not touching him, and Harry’s heart sunk. Had the ‘be mine’ on the sweet heart been wrong?

He was so distracted, he didn’t notice where they were walking until they ended up back at Severus’ shop. “I guess I’ll go home,” Harry mumbled. 

“Don’t,” said Severus, pulling him close.

~

There was a moment of shock as Severus kissed him, but then Harry relaxed, opening his mouth, allowing Severus’ tongue to slide inside. 

Severus was a masterful kisser, exploring Harry’s mouth thoroughly, making him moan and gasp and tremble. 

Breaking away, Severus pressed his face into the curve of Harry’s neck, whispering something that sounded like, “Be mine…”

Sagging against him, Harry shivered.

“Would you like to come in?” Severus asked, drawing back, his eyes searching Harry’s. 

Harry nodded. “Please.” 

Severus smirked. “Is there any chance I can get you to repeat that later?” 

Harry smiled. “I suspect there is.” 

~

“Please,” whispered Harry as Severus led him to bed. 

“Please,” Harry repeated as Severus worshipped him with hands and tongue. 

“Yes, please!” Harry cried as Severus pressed his cock inside him. 

Severus obliged every time Harry begged him for more, faster, _everything_ , and when Harry came, Severus kissed him through it before taking his own pleasure from Harry’s body.

Afterwards, as they cuddled, Severus said, “What made you ask me out tonight?” 

Smiling, Harry Summoned the sweet heart, handing it to Severus, who waited a beat, then looked. 

He tackled Harry onto the mattress, the sweet heart falling away forgotten. 

~

Spotting something under the bed, Harry frowned. “ _Accio_ ”. 

A dusty heart-shaped sweet flew into his hand. 

“Godric, I forgot all about you,” Harry muttered, turning it over in his hand. The charm had faded over the months it’d lain forgotten under Severus’ bed. The bed that’d seen plenty of action since they’d first got together. 

Harry hummed. Severus never had divulged what his sweet had said. “ _Ultima verba*_.”

‘True Love’. 

Upon reading the words, Harry exhaled. “Severus! How about a lunch break?” 

“I’ll be right up,” called Severus. 

Harry placed the sweet heart aside to wait for _his_ sweetheart. 

~

*Last Words


End file.
